creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary People
League of Extraordinary People This Global Film franchise is the most successful of any Superhero Franchise and was created by Firsgate. It is centred around a group of mutants and enhanced humans, who try and create a better worl, but have many opponents. The main one is The Mutant Department, lead by John Sandex. The group slowly increases as time goes by but after they defeat John Sandex their number quickly decreases as they disintegrate and face the Dream Lord. However a new LEP is soon created. Box Office performance = List of Films = Phase 1 This Phase started of the films and created a few of the main characters, and finishing with the second LEP Film. It included 7 movies. It was the least Successful of all the Phases, receiving $9,834,533,589, costing $869 Million, making a profit of $8,965,533,589, an average of $1,280,790,512.71 per film. # Telepathnetic: The Start (2022) # LEP: The Spark (2023) # Magnostorm: The Sabatour (2023) # Crystalopholis: The Zoo (2024) # Cannonball: The Avatar (2024) # Gymnast: Agent X (2025) # LEP: Mutant Department (2025) Telephathnetic: The Start The First Film in the series, produced by Oliver Firsgate and released in 2022, it had a budget of $102 million and Grossed $723,450,000. Directed by Oliver Firsgate and Shaun Firsgate, the script was written by Frank Morgan. LEP: The Spark The second Film in the series, the first Firsgate film to gross over $1 Billion and has the lowest profit for every $ spent in Phase 1. It was Directed by Oliver Firsgate, Shaun Firsgate and Frank Morgan, the script was joint written by Lucy Firsgate and Frank Morgan. Magnostorm: The Sabatour The Third film in the series, also one of the morehardest popular ones, having a rating of 95.9% on Rotten Tomatoes from 452 critics, with the lowest giving it 89% and the highest 99.5%. It was directed by Oliver Firsgate and Frank Morgan, the script was written by Frank Morgan. Crystalopholis: The Zoo The Fourth film in the series, directed by Oliver Frisgate and Shaun Firsgate. The script was joint-written by Frank Morgan and Lucy Firsgate, it broke the record for the opening day in the UK. It also sparked a dramatic increase in the amount each film received and the rating they received. Cannonball: The Avatar The fifth film in the series, but the famous "100% rating" film, where they received a 100% rating on 5 different websites. It broke the record for the fastest time to reach $1 Billion, it reached it in just 10 days, $1.5 billion in just 12 days and probably could have beaten Avatar, but Lucy Firsgate died and in remembrance they stopped the film being played in Cinema's. Gymnast: Agent X The sixth film in the series, it received a high rating of over 92%. It was famous for its CGI effects. It also had an important stepping stone in creating important changes in the way films are made. Including a new superimposing effect that won 17 awards worldwide. LEP: Mutant Department The seventh film in the series, it proved very popular with audiences with 99.7% rating and critics giving it 97%. It smashed the record of Cannonball by grossing $1 billion dollars in just 5 days, $1.5 billion dollars in just 9 days, $2 billion dollars in 30 days and $2.5 billion dollars in 45 days. End of Phase One Phase one ended after 7 movies, in just 3 years nearly $10 Billion dollars had been grossed. Set a few records and had paved the way to create a lot more films. Phase Two Phase two was designed to increase the amount of superheroes while beginning to develop the major storylines of other characters. It included: # Freezer: The Morning Frot # Telephathnetic: A Strange Man # Mystic: The first Mutant # Energon: CMW Freezer: The Morning Frost This movie was directed by Oliver Firsgate, and made, $1,044,321,999 at the box office, it received 99% review. Telepathnetic: A Stranger man This movie was directed by Oliver Firsgate, and made $1,523,657,455 at the Box office.